Right-Eye
Re: Class and Level Geekery XVI - These Characters May Now Drive the Plot, Schroeswald |abilities=Rogue class abilities |spells= }} '''Right-Eye' was a goblin who was Redcloak's younger brother. Right-Eye's only appearance so far was in the Order of the Stick prequel book Start of Darkness, though he is occasionally mentioned by the members of Team Evil. Biography Start of Darkness As a child, Right-eye lost his left eye when a paladin of the Sapphire Guard took it out with his katana. This was not his real name, but the one he gave to Xykon after seeing him kill a lizard man willing to be a follower of Xykon, but was killed because his name was too long. Redcloak was working with Xykon in a plan to control the gates created by Dorukan, Soon, Lirian, Girard Draketooth and Serini Toormuck to conceal the God eating monster, the Snarl. Right-Eye disliked Xykon and abandoned his brother and the lich and had three children; Eriaxnikol "Eri", Ridiziak "Ridi" and his unnamed daughter, with his new wife, Aliyara. He and his family befriended the Monster In The Darkness who was an act in a circus. Redcloak arrived in the village many years after Right-Eye because Xykon had disappeared for an unknown reason. Just as Redcloak decided to stay, Xykon arrived, rehiring the two goblins and hiring the Monster In The Darkness. Another decade or so later, Xykon is trying to lure Dorukan out of his castle so he can take the gate. Right-Eye decides to kill him, his motive being that Xykon has let his family die (except for his daughter, who somehow got smuggled away, to be raised by humans or worse) and killed hundreds of goblins for fun. Just as Right-Eye is about to strike at him as he is engaged in battle with Dorukan, Redcloak decides that more goblins would die if Xykon would die and kills him. Xykon reveals later to Redcloak that he would have been immune to the attack anyway, and that it was a test of Redcloak's loyalty. Don't Split the Party The Monster in the Darkness mentions Right-Eye in his list of friends, commenting that that he hadn't seen him in a while, clearly being unaware that Right-Eye is deceased.Comic 550 "+1 BFF" Later in a fight with the paladin O-Chul and Vaarsuvius, Redcloak loses his right eye to O-ChulComic 655 "With a Critical Eye". Xykon blames Redcloak for keeping O-Chul alive to that point and the cause of his phylactery being dropped in the sewers, and forbids him to heal the injury, threatening to shove his other eye in his asshole and give his cloak to JirixComic 662 "The Price is Right". To cover it up, Redcloak wears a green eyepatch, making him resemble a mirror-image of his brother. When Xykon's phylactery drops, a series of events happens to drop the phylactery in the sewer, including the phylactery bouncing off the right eye of a statue of RedcloakComic 660 "Lucky Breaks". Blood Runs in the Family Redcloak is well aware of the similarities because of the eyepatch and due to this, Xykon tells Tsukiko to call him "Wrong-Eye" to mess with him if he got too "uppity". The first time Tsukiko called him that made him noticeably unhappyComic 708 "An Animated Discussion". Redcloak also tends to talk to his deceased brother, as seen right before addressing the Goblins when he states "It will all be worth it, you'll see..." to his (reversed, of course) reflection in a mirrorComic 701 "Curtains for You". Equipment and Weapons * Eyepatch * Scroll of Regeneration * Greataxe: Right-eye favors the use of this weapon * Positive Energy Dagger: He had this weapon when attempting to assassinate Xykon, though it was dropped when he was disintegrated by Redcloak. * Deck of cards, hooded cloak, three credit cards References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Zombified Characters Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Team Evil Category:Neutral Characters